


Duty

by LdyBastet



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Service Kink, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Renji has a thing for serving Byakuya...





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in ages that I'm writing for Bleach. I blame the live action movie with the very hot cast. Rawwr! ;) Inspired by the _servitude_ square on my card from last year's Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Big thanks to misumaru for the beta and encouragement. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of Bleach were created by Kubo Tite. I only borrow them for an attempt at transformative writing, and I don't earn any money from it. No one, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Renji pushed the door to the enormous hall open, and approached Kuchiki Byakuya, the Captain of the Sixth Division, silently. The light in the hall was dim, its only entry being the small, covered window behind Byakuya. It cast the figure of the Captain in stark contrast, and Renji couldn't see his features from this distance. But Byakuya was sitting straight, relaxed yet alert, in perfect posture, and Renji guessed that he had his eyes closed, perhaps in meditation, based on the many other times he'd seen him like this. Despite barely making a single sound, Renji knew that Buyakuya was well aware of his presence. Of course, Renji wasn't able to hide his reiatsu from Byakuya, and neither did he want to.

Kuchiki Byakuya had once visited the region where Renji and Rukia were growing up, and Renji had never been able to forget him. He'd been radiant, beautiful and strong, a true noble, and every movement had reflected grace and deadly perfection. Renji had been stunned, and had decided to become a Shinigami himself.

Renji knelt in front of him, at the regulated distance. It was still new to him, the fact that he was serving the noble Kuchiki as his lieutenant, that he'd somehow managed to work his way up through the Academy, through the ranks, and here he was. 

He didn't know if Byakuya always made him wait before acknowledging him to keep him in his place, to not get too full of himself, too proud, or if he just wanted to finish whatever he was doing mentally. Renji didn't complain though; it gave him ample opportunity to reflect on his day, and, if he'd dared, to study Byakuya. But that was too forward, surely? And Renji kept his head bowed, his eyes on the floor.

Renji didn't need to look at Byakuya to know what he looked like. He'd studied him plenty, from afar, assessing his strength and techniques, and dreaming of one day reaching that level of skill, maybe even besting him. But for now, it was enough to serve him. 

Renji shifted a little as he was starting to get an erection. It wasn't the first time this happened, but he didn't know why. Only that the longer he had to wait before Byakuya, the harder he got. Maybe it was the low hum of spirit pressure, or something about the still focus, waiting for his Captain's orders. Sometimes he got hard when attending Byakuya at meetings too, and he could get a little flustered when handing him something he'd ordered Renji to get for him - a report, a memo, a book... It was weird, and more than a little embarrassing. And yet, Renji didn't mind it. It was his own little secret, and a busy lieutenant had to find enjoyment in his work, didn't he?

"Renji." The dark timbre of Byakuya's voice sent a shiver down Renji's spine.

"Captain." Renji looked up as Byakuya acknowledged him, focusing on the present.

"What do you have to report?"

"Rukia is involved with that human, somehow. I don't know how yet, but he's managed to steal her powers. Or..." Renji wasn't certain he should voice his suspicions regarding Rukia. After all, she was now Byakuya's sister.

"Or?" Byakuya opened his eyes a fraction.

Renji sighed and tried his best to word this as delicately as he could. "Or she's given them to him for some reason."

The air in the hall suddenly vibrated with the weight of Byakuya's spirit pressure, giving away Byakuya's displeasure with the possibility. "That would be very unfortunate." The words didn't reveal Byakuya's emotions, but his reiatsu did. It was like Renji had been pushed up against the wall, Byakuya's energy pinning him against it. Renji had to force himself to remember to breathe, and he could feel his cheeks flush as his cock grew to full hardness under the onslaught. 

Renji bowed his head again. "Yes, Captain." He really hoped that Byakuya didn't know how his body was reacting. The voluminous folds of the uniform hid the physical signs, but what about his reiatsu? "Maybe he's blackmailed her," Renji offered. What other explanation could there be?

Byakuya's spirit pressure let up slightly. "Deal with the human."

Renji nodded. "Yes, Captain." He got to his feet and hurried out of the hall, recognizing Byakuya's words as the dismissal it was. He would obey Byakuya's orders, kill the human male that had stolen Rukia's powers, and bring Rukia back. 

Then, maybe, he could finally go home and masturbate.


End file.
